


Challenge Accepted

by jvdysjen



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvdysjen/pseuds/jvdysjen
Summary: It's all fun and games until Amy gets hit on by a creep at the bar, and Rosa just can't bare to stand by and watch any longer.





	Challenge Accepted

Amy had been working the case for months, putting in extra hours each night to try and get one step ahead of her perp; but it turned out Stefan Giovanni was better at covering his tracks than she had anticipated. That was, until activity began to resurface at his not-so-secret hideout that Rosa and herself had been monitoring for weeks. They had busted him with 12 kilo's of coke and 3 duffel bags of cash sealed away in his hide-out, making the operation quite the success. Naturally, they had to celebrate. 

Amy plonked herself down at the bar, the rest of the squad rolling in behind her.  
"At least that son of a bitch wont be seeing anything but prison bars for a hell of a while". Rosa grunted as she took a seat next to Amy, nodding at the bartender to pour her usual.  
"Oh i know!" Amy began to gush, a grin forming on her lips as she turned to face the other detective, "I'm just so happy we happy we finally caught him! I feel like I haven't had a night off in months." As a matter of fact, the detective hadn't had a night off in months, and she was more than ready to let her hair down for the night and celebrate.  
Rosa's eyes flickered to the drink that Amy was slowly bringing up to meet her lips. Scotch, much stronger than Amy's usual fruity mixes. She watched as the smaller detective threw her head back, grimacing as the warm spirit passed her lips, before slamming the glass back down on the bar and ordering another. Rosa arched an eyebrow at her silently; Amy was never usually much of a big drinker, just one or two to mellow out and socialize and she was happy.  
Amy's cheeks flushed ever so slightly as she caught the detective's questioning glance. "What?! I told you, I need a night off." She rushed out defensively, resulting in a smirk from Rosa as she took a swig of her own drink.

If Rosa were being completely honest, she was a little disappointed that their case was over. Not that she didn't love putting away bad guys, she was over the moon to have finally caught Stefan, but spending every other night at Amy's, relentlessly going over the case together until early hours of the morning was something that she was going to miss. Rosa took another swig of her drink, silently cursing herself for being unable to shake the butterflies that swarmed in the pit of her stomach when her eyes caught the way Santiago's lips caressed the glass in her hands. Rosa had never been so jealous of a glass before. . Get a grip, Diaz, you're just coworkers; friends at best, she thought to herself, finishing the rest of her drink.  
"Woo! 2-1 Santiago, better catch up Diaz." The smaller detective shouted as she threw back another scotch, 2 drink Amy in full swing.  
Rosa straightened up in her seat, arching a brow at Amy as she leaned closer, "Are you challenging me, Santiago?"  
"You bet I am." Amy shouted back, raising her eyebrows in response. She was't sure what had come over her, she hadn't even reached confident, 5 drink Amy yet. All she knew is that she wanted to drink until she couldn't feel Rosa's name burning on the tip of her tongue anymore. Ever since they started working on the case together, she was all she could think about; it was distracting to say the least. She just wanted to relax and forget about her newfound obsession with her friend for the night. Because that's all she was, her friend. Besides, Amy was straight, wasn't she? That was a question she asked herself a lot lately, which only added to her confusion. A drink or several was definitely needed.  
"Hank! Another 2 whiskeys over here!" Rosa's voice echoed as she ordered herself two more drinks, shooting a challenging smirk Amy's way. Rosa necked her 2 drinks before Amy even had chance to take a sip of her own.  
"You're one behind, Santiago. Better watch out, i can drink you under the table." Rosa leaned closer to the smaller detective as she spoke, her voice low and intimidating. The scent of Rosa's perfume was completely intoxicating to the smaller detective, her breath catching in her throat.  
"Game on, Diaz." Was all she could mutter out as she raised her glass, her competitive side kicking in.

Several drinks later and the pair had completely lost track of their scores, or at least Amy had. Compared to Rosa, Amy was a lightweight. The smaller detective had made it to 7 drinks before abandoning their competition and forcing Rosa to dance with her. This was a whole new side to Amy that Rosa had never seen, she certainly hadn't expected 7 drink Amy to be so sickeningly sweet and adorable. Rosa knew Amy could get away with damn near anything with the way she was batting her eyelashes and flashing her best puppy dog eyes. Her cheeks flushed a faint scarlet as a small giggle slipped passed Amy's lips, her eyes falling to her hips, watching the smaller detective sway to the music. It wasn't until Diaz noticed an unfamiliar hand snake around Amy's waist that she snapped out of her trance. Her eyes immediately darted upwards to find who the bastard hand belonged to, her blood beginning to boil as Amy was abruptly spun away from her.

Amy flinched slightly, something which didn't go unnoticed by Diaz, as she was spun and greeted with an unknown face, anxiety building in her stomach when his hand lingered on her hips.  
"You look like you could use another drink.." The dark haired man shouted over the music, gesturing to Amy's empty hand.  
"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine." Santiago shook her head and raised her hand in defiance as she tried to shuffle out a few steps away from the man infront of her. She had a bad feeling about him, maybe it was the way his eyes were raking over her body every few seconds, or the way he licked his lips as he spoke and kept shuffling closer; Amy wasn't sure, but she certainly didn't like it.  
"Oh c'mon, what are you drinking?" Rosa's fists clenched at her sides as he persisted, inching closer towards her friend. It was clear Amy wasn't interested, and before Rosa even had time to think about what she was doing her arm was around Santiago, pulling her closer.  
"You okay babe?" Diaz spoke up, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Amy's cheek. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she couldn't stand one more second of watching this sleaze ball make Amy uncomfortable.  
Santiago's cheeks burned underneath Rosa's kiss, her heart picking up its pace in her chest as she heard the word babe roll off Diaz's tongue, directed at her. It took a moment before realization sunk in as to what her partner was up to, and Amy immediately followed suit. She bought her hand to rest on Rosa's torso as she leaned into her, subtly tracing the defined contours of the detectives muscles beneath her fingertips, taking full advantage of the situation.  
"Yeah, are you ready to leave?" She played along all too willingly, flashing a smile up at her partner. Her thoughts were flooding in the scent of Rosa's perfume, which only caused her to smile wider and lean in closer to her makeshift girlfriend.  
Diaz nodded, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat as Amy stroked her waist. Her smile was intoxicating, and Rosa couldn't get enough. Instinctively she flashed a small smile right back, much unlike her usually stone-cold demeanor, but she just couldn't help herself when it came to Amy. She reached down and intertwined her fingers with Amy's as the dark haired man muttered and grunted to himself, sulking back into the crowd of people surrounding the pool table. 

Rosa kept Amy close to as they made their way through the crowd of people and towards the exit. The two detectives took a deep breath as the cool air washed over them and they turned to face each other, neither one wanting to let go of the other's hand. Rosa was the first to crack, begrudgingly removing her hand from Amy's.  
"You okay?" She broke the silence, concerned about the smaller detective as she shoved her hand into her jacket pocket, attempting to rid of the emptiness she felt since releasing Amy's hand.  
Santiago nodded in response, words failing her for a moment. She was still pretty drunk, and she couldn't stop herself when her arms went and found themselves around Rosa's neck, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you.. He was really creeping me out.." She spoke softly, sending shivers down Rosa's spine as Amy's breath tickled her neck, her lips brushing her skin ever so slightly. Rosa pulled back for a moment to look Amy in the face, unable to stop herself from smiling softly as they stood there for a moment.  
Fuck it, Amy though, her confidence boost coming from the alcohol that still circulated her system, and her eyes flickered down Rosa's lips. She felt herself leaning in, unable to stop herself before her lips landed upon her partners.  
Rosa's heart was pounding in her chest as Amy's lips found hers, her hands slipping around her waist and pulling her closer instinctively. The kiss was soft, sweet, Amy's hands finding their way to Rosa's cheeks, cupping them softly. 

They stay like that for a moment, taking each other in, before Amy pulled back slightly to look Rosa in the face, realizing what she had just done, the cool breeze sobering her slightly.  
"Rosa, I-I'm so sorry I-" She began, panic beginning to bubble in her stomach and Rosa could hear it in her voice; she couldn't bare it. She cut her off swiftly, pressing her lips against the smaller detectives. She was sure she had never felt a feeling like this, Amy was utterly intoxicating to Rosa, and she couldn't get enough.  
"Ames.." Rosa began as she tore her lips away from Amy's the nickname causing butterflies to swarm in the pit of Santiago's stomach. "Stop apologizing, I-" She sighed quietly as she braced herself for what she was about to say; sharing her emotions was not something that came easily to the usually hard-faced detective. "I liked it, I.. I-I like you." she stuttered out quietly, tensing her shoulders as she prepared for the rejection that was sure to follow. She knew Santiago had too much to drink and was probably just thanking her for saving her from the creepy guy at the bar.  
Amy's mouth fell open slightly having not expected to hear those words come from her partners mouth, ever. Her thoughts were racing and her cheeks were burning crimson as she tried to find the words to respond, to tell Rosa what she had so desperately wanted to tell her for the past few months; that she liked her, oh so much.  
"Rosa, I-.."  
"I get it, you don't like me back. I know. It's fine." Rosa's walls immediately began to rise back up as she took a step back, shoving her hands in her pockets. Why did you have to go say that and ruin everything, idiot, she thought to herself as regret began to wash over her.  
Santiago began to shake her head furiously. "No! Rosa no that's.." She continued to shake her head, panicking as Rosa backed away. She was so close to everything she had been dreaming of for weeks now, she was worried it was beginning to slip away before it had even had chance to begin. "I like you too, Rosa, I like you a lot.." She finally got out, and suddenly it all came spilling out. "I have done for a while now.. These past few months, working the case every night at mine, falling asleep in my living room and waking up to see you sprawled out on my couch.. It's been the best, and I was so upset when I realized I didn't have a reason to invite you over every night.. That's why I got so drunk, I was trying to forget about all these feelings.. I-" Amy was aware she was rambling, but she couldn't stop herself, it was like a flood gate had been opened and all her feelings came spilling out. "And when you pretened to be my girlfriend back there.." She shook her head as she spoke, trying to clear her thoughts slightly, "I couldn't help but wish it were real." She whispered the last few words her cheeks heating up with embaraasment over her confession.  
It took Rosa a moment to fully absorb what Amy was saying, a grin slowly working its way onto her face as she took a step closer, biting her lip as she prepared herself to ask her next question.  
"What are you doing Friday night?"


End file.
